A Hidden Beauty
by Iofiel Ecanus
Summary: After losing his father and son in a car crash last year, Dean struggled to open up to people. So when he has to start a new school, Dean doesn't feel overly optimistic- especially with the school bully, Castiel, giving him grief. However, when he discovers Castiel's darkest secret, both boys realise their true destiny, and Dean's life changes dramatically.
1. A Fresh Start

His tortoise shell wide-frames fidgeted uncomfortably down the bridge of his nose, as he focused raptly on the rotating motion of his toothbrush. He glared at the frothy foam as it left his mouth and flowed down the plug-hole, before gently tapping his toothbrush against the sink's basin. The school bus was drawing ever nearer and the thought of being late on the first day of a new school emitted shudders through his spine. This was the life of Dean Winchester.

As much as he _needed_ to arrive on time today, an overwhelming fear and lack of self-confidence coerced Dean into a cycle of procrastination. He wasn't ready to face today. New people had always injected him with fear. But as his mother's voice beckoned him from upstairs, Dean did everything he could to compose himself: adjusting his shirt collar, pushing up his glasses with his forefinger, until he felt strong enough to grab his Naruto rucksack face the day ahead.

"Bus is here, hon." Mary greeted, with a proud smile as she watched her son sulk down the stairs "Good luck for today my precious little angel." Mary gently pinched Dean's cheek, pouting as she spoke. Dean pulled away in embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm 17. Stop with the baby talk."

Mary chuckled as Dean left for the bus. Bidding a tormenting farewell, she closed the door and breathed a heavy sigh. It pained her deeply to witness her son's dread, knowing that she could never remove it, but Dean was right: she needed to learn to let go.


	2. Hello Jo

Yellow doors closed with a creek as Dean found a row of unoccupied seats toward the front of the bus. Hoping to appear insignificant to the other passengers, he seated himself close to the window and pulled out a tattered copy of 'The Fault in Our Stars'. Fervently indulged in the traumatic tale of Augustus and Hazel, Dean felt a secretive tear escape him, as the bus slowed to stop. More people boarded and he suddenly noticed how full the bus was. Trying to shrug off the inevitability of having to share his space with some random kid, he returned to the story, cherishing each word, until he was interrupted by a jovial voice.

"TFIOS?!" She gasped; her southern drawl apparent. Dean peered up from his story to see a young girl, around his age, with delicate blonde curls, bright round eyes and a pale complexion, grinning at him enthusiastically. "I freaking love that book! Especially the part when Augustus uses his 'wish' on Hazel! Oh and the ending: I cried for days!" She seated herself next to Dean.

Dean straightened his posture and gazed back at the girl with intrigue. "Haha, tell me about it! John Green is the only person I know who can make a guy sob for a solid week."

The girl nodded her head fanatically. "Name's Jo, by the way."

Dean hesitated, slightly dumbfounded that he had somehow made a friend.

"Uh, D-Dean."

"You're new here, aren't you Dean? I'm sure I don't recognise you."

"Uh, yeah, I moved here a month ago with my mom, after my dad… well… After my dad passed away."

Jo's smile fell, her brow furrowed. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Dean replied, his voice shaky.

Aside from an occasional sigh, the remainder of the journey occurred in silence— whether that was due to Dean's lack of social skills, or Jo's struggle to conjure words, after hearing about Dean's father, he was unsure— but as they evacuated the bus, Dean's self-doubt slipped away, at the feel of Jo's arm looped through his own.

"So…Which room are you in for tutor?" She asked as they both hiked through the field of untamed grass, toward the school gate.

"Uhh—" Dean paused, rummaging through the stack of books in his hands to find the answer. "Room 7B?"

Jo squealed. "Awesome! Me too! We can be buddies."

An innocent smile arose on Dean's face in approval of this new friendship. However, whilst he and Jo clambered up the steps outside the main block, a sudden knock to his left shoulder caused his toothy grin to fade away. His textbooks splayed across the wet ground as the thin sullen-looking guy who put them there stomped past, unfazed by his actions.

"Watch it, douche bag!" Jo called, helping Dean to pick up the, now creased and soggy, mess that lay before them. "Here." She said, handing them to Dean.

"Thanks." He replied, absent-mindedly; eyes somehow glued to the remorseless douche bag that had just ruined his belongings; somehow glued to the darkness of his hair, the hollow eeriness of his eyes as they met Dean's, and the AC/DC shirt he wore (which reminded him of his late father).

With a click of Jo's fingers, Dean snapped out of his daydream.

"Sorry. Uh, who was that anyway?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "His name's Castiel- frequent truant, callous bastard and Grade-A douche bag. If you want to enjoy your time here, I'd stay away from him… easier said than done though, considering he's in our class for, like, everything."

Nodding his head in recognition of her words, Dean followed Jo to class 7B for a (as Jo put it) "_joyful_" introductory presentation on 'The Rules of Lawrence High'.


End file.
